de retour
by allylicity
Summary: Felicity et Oliver reviennent, à la demande de leurs amis et de leur famille à Starling City, après un road trip de cinq mois. Imagination de leur retour en une petite histoire. Olicity assuré.


L'heureux couple était au pas de la porte du loft de Théa.

Oliver plaqua Felicity contre le mur et l'embrassa avec désir, avant de dire :

« _Prête à revenir ?_

La jeune femme lui lança un regard brûlant.

 _\- Plus que jamais, tant qu'on est tous les deux. Même si l'idée de devoir te partager avec Starling City me rend jalouse…_

Ils s'embrassèrent encore pendant une ou plusieurs minutes, puis après avoir repris une distance décente, ils sonnèrent. Théa sauta dans les bras de son frère.

 _\- Ollie, enfin vous êtes là ! Tout le monde est arrivé_. La jeune sœur prit Felicity dans ses bras. _Ravie que vous soyez enfin là ! »_

L'informaticienne avança nerveusement aux côtés de son petit ami, lui tenant la main. Puis elle vit ses amis et souria aux éclats.

Après les grandes embrassades, ils passèrent à table. Théa avait organisé un repas fantastique qui se déroula bien. A la fin du repas, tout le monde se trouvait dans le salon pour parler enfin de la raison du retour du couple.

« _On aurait bien voulu vous laissez tranquille mais ce type est très fort,_ dit Digg, ennuyé de déranger ses amis.

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave John, et puis ça nous fait plaisir de vous revoir !_ Dit l'informaticienne en regardant Oliver d'un air complice. L'archer était assis à côté d'elle, une main posée sur sa cuisse.

Cette proximité n'avait pas échappé aux membres de l'équipe.

 _\- Alors… comment s'est passé votre road trip_? demanda Laurel avec un gros sourire.

Oliver continuait de contempler la belle blonde qui se tenait à côté de lui, puis finit par répondre en souriant :

 _\- Plus que bien._

 _\- Parfait !_ dit Théa. _Je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux. Du coup, vous allez habiter ensemble ?!_

Felicity rougit, et Oliver rigola de voir sa compagne aussi gênée.

 _\- Oui Speedy, nous allons habiter ensemble. Pour l'instant si ça ne te dérange pas, on s'est dit que tu pourrais nous accueillir, le temps que l'on trouve une maison qui nous plaise._

 _\- Je te l'ai dit au téléphone, vous êtes les bienvenus. Comme ça nous pourrons mieux faire connaissance,_ dit-elle en regardant Felicity.

 _\- Avec plaisir Théa,_ répondit la jeune femme.

 _\- Comme ça vous me raconterez votre voyage en détails !_

 _\- Bon ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas cette discussion mais si nous parlions de Damien Darhk,_ dit Oliver pour disperser la conversation.

L'équipe leur expliqua la menace que représentait Darhk. Ils parlèrent de Starling City et de tous les criminels qu'ils avaient arrêtés. Puis ils discutèrent de l'explosion qui avait eu lieu à Palmer Technologies, peu de temps après leur départ.

 _\- Vous n'avez toujours pas de nouvelles de Ray ?_ demanda Felicity un peu triste.

 _\- Non par contre, je dois te remettre ça Felicity,_ lui dit Laurel en lui tendant des papiers.

Felicity regarda son amie d'un air surpris, puis parcouru les papiers qu'elle lui donna. La jeune femme écarquillait les yeux.

 _\- Felicity, ça va ?_

 _\- Je n'ai jamais signé ça !_

 _\- Ben apparemment si,_ dit Laurel.

L'informaticienne regarda la date à laquelle les papiers étaient signés. Puis elle comprit :

 _\- Je n'y crois pas ! Je croyais que c'était la routine, je n'aurais jamais accepté ça !_

 _\- Et pourtant tu as signé^^_ répondit Théa.

 _\- Tu m'expliques ?!_ demanda Oliver.

Felicity inspira un bon coup, avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme et de lui dire :

 _\- La dernière fois qu'on est allé à Nanda Parbat pour détruire le virus, Ray m'a demandé de signer des papiers en express comme il avait l'habitude de faire… et apparemment il m'a nommé CEO de Palmer Technologies !_

 _\- Le transfert de pouvoir est effectif depuis une semaine,_ dit Laurel devant un Oliver médusé.

 _\- Je ne peux pas le faire !_ dit la belle blonde, paniquée.

L'archer se tourna vers elle et l'enveloppa de ses bras.

 _\- Felicity, tu peux le faire et tu vas réussir brillamment,_ lui dit-il, confiant.

 _\- Mais c'était ton entreprise ! Votre entreprise à Théa et toi !..._

 _\- Felicity, tu étais l'assistante d'Oliver quand il était CEO, puis tu étais vice-présidente quand Ray en a prit le contrôle. Tu es parfaite pour la reprendre,_ dit John.

Felicity essaya de se calmer.

 _\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir avant de prendre une décision. Je ne suis pas revenue pour ça. Les méchants, oui ! Etre présidente, non !_

Tout le monde rigola, Oliver en tête.

 _\- Chérie, quelque soit ta décision je te soutiendrais._ Puis il s'avança et l'embrassa langoureusement.

 _\- Oh wow ! ça va être comme ça entre vous maintenant ?! »_ dit John, lançant un air amusé aux autres.

Le couple se sépara, en rigolant.

* * *

En deux heures, ils arrivèrent à trouver, grâce à une Felicity enthousiaste derrière son ordinateur portable, des informations sur Damien Darhk. Ils finissaient de parler des détails de leur plan, lorsqu'Oliver regarda Felicity qui s'était lové contre lui et se frottait les yeux. Il lui caressa doucement la joue.

« _Felicity, le trajet a été long, tu tombe de fatigue._

 _\- Non c'est bon je reste vers vous._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je dois rejoindre Lyla et Sarah, qui vous embrasse au passage_ , dit Digg.

 _\- Moi aussi il faut que j'y aille, j'ai promis à mon père de passer le voir au commissariat,_ dit Laurel.

 _\- Donne lui le bonjour de ma part, »_ dit l'informaticienne.

* * *

Les amis partirent. Après avoir souhaitait bonne nuit à sa sœur, Oliver passa la porte de son ancienne chambre d'où il entendait Felicity sous la douche.

Dieu seul sait la force qu'il lui a fallu pour ne pas aller rejoindre sa compagne sous la douche. Il voulait lui laisser ce moment pour elle. Il faut dire que la soirée avait été riche en émotion.

Mais Oliver était content d'être revenu. Il fut arrêté dans ses pensées par une Felicity en débardeur court blanc et portant une culotte en dentelle violine, qui le tenait par la taille en déposant un léger baiser sur sa bouche.

« _Ça va, Oliver ?_

 _\- Disons que la soirée a été longue. Et toi ça va ?_ lui demanda-t-il en scrutant son visage, et lui caressant la joue.

 _\- Oui enfin je crois…moi CEO, tu y crois ?!_

 _\- Ben il faut dire que le temps où tu as été mon assistante, c'était plutôt toi le boss^^_

La jeune femme le frappa sur le torse.

 _\- Mr Queen, vous me rendez complètement folle !_

 _\- Et vous, Mme Queen, vous me faites perdre la tête_ , lui répondit-il en l'enlaçant encore plus fort contre lui. _Ensemble, nous allons faire un retour fracassant, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais tu es sûre que tu veux que notre mariage reste secret, j'ai tellement envie de crier à qui veut l'entendre que j'ai épousé une femme formidable, intelligente et magnifique…_

Felicity rigola.

 _\- Patience chéri, surtout qu'il va falloir que tu t'y prennes bien pour l'annoncer à ta sœur_.

 _\- Dés que tu l'auras annoncé à ta mère…_ lança Oliver d'un ton léger et impertinent.

 _\- Ok ok, nous leur annoncerons dans quelques temps._

 _\- Ça ne va pas être facile pour moi de garder le secret, surtout… avec … tous ces hommes… qui ne vont pas… arrêter de te reluquer…_ dit l'archer en semant des baisers dans le creux du cou de la belle blonde.

Felicity sentit la chaleur montait d'un coup.

 _\- Et moi ça va être dur de te voir à nouveau t'entrainer à la Salmon Ladder et portait ton nouveau costume, super sexy. Et puis c'est vrai que ça me fait bizarre de ne pas porter mon alliance. Toutes les femmes vont pouvoir balader leurs yeux sur toi._

 _\- Jalouse, Mme Queen ?_ dit l'archer en haussant un sourcil, amusé.

 _\- Heureuse de t'avoir pour moi, Oliver Jonas Queen, quelque soit les épreuves que l'on traversera suite à notre retour."_

Les mariés passèrent la nuit à se montrer leur amour l'un à l'autre, sans se soucier du lendemain et des combats qu'ils devront mener à l'avenir.


End file.
